The King and his Queen
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Aro lost his wife and Queen 1000 years ago. He lost her to the Romanians. They supposedly killed her. What does Isabella Swan have to do with this? When she goes to save Edward interesting things happen. What is her secret that she holds close to her heart?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Introduction**

Aro lost his wife and Queen 1000 years ago. He lost her to the Romanians. They supposedly killed her. What does Isabella Swan have to do with this? When she goes to save Edward interesting things happen. What is her secret that she holds close to her heart?

* * *

**Author's Note: I am handicapped so sometimes my spelling and grammar is bad. Please stick with me:)**

**What do you think of the idea? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Aro was born in 4300BC at the age of 25 in Greece he was changed into a vampire by Marcus in 4275BC who had also changed a man named Caius. Aro wasn't happy at first because he had the most beautiful wife in the world her name was Isabella. So Marcus seeing how unhappy Aro was without her changed and her sisters Athenodora and Didyme. Caius immediately noticed Athenodora and claimed her as his mate after she had finished charging. Marcus changed Didyme too because he could see that she was his mate. He was finally happy. Isabella was surprised to see her love again after all she thought he was dead. They kissed passionately and promised never to be apart again. Isabella had long curly blonde hair, Athenodora had blond hair and Didyme had black hair. Isabella had a power to change her appearance, plant memories in peoples heads and was a physical and mental shield. Aro could read thoughts just by touching someone. Marcus could see bonds. Caius had tactical memory. Didyme could see auras and Athenodora had a calming power that helped with Caius's temper.

They started to rule the vampire world in 3100BC. Caius, Marcus and Aro as Kings and Didyme, Athendora and Isabella as Queens. They ruled together fairly. Not like the Romanians before them. They had many in the guard.

In 1005 the Romanian's evaded. They killed many Aro saw his wife perish in fire he felt his heart shatter. He screamed out in pain. She was gone and never coming back. Marcus and Caius didn't let him kill himself. They said that Isabella would want him to carry on. So that ended his life. He was emotionless. He only looked happy to visitors but that was it every night Aro sobbed with a picture of his dead wife. She was beautiful he really missed her. No one could replace her. Aro remembered when they married for a second time in year 0005. He gave her an eternity ring just before she died. But now he didn't have anything. He believed he was a soulless monster. But then he remembered that Isabella always believed in vampires having a soul. He hoped she was in haven watching over them. Hopefully soon he would see her again. If only he knew how soon that would be…

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I was born in 4300BC I had two younger siblings Didyme who was two years younger and Athendora who was one year younger than me. I changed into a vampire in 4275BC. I was always in love with a man named Aro son of Goin be was my knight in shining armour he was always spoiling me with what you could do in that time. I was with Aro he was my soul mate. I loved him with everything I had. When the battle finally came I saw Aro die before the Romanians took me to their castle and held me prisoner for 500 years before I escaped with my powers I didn't find myself going back to Volterra. Aro was dead I would just have to live with my life. I travelled the world for a while seeing all the changes that had taken the world and getting used to them. Finally I decided to go to school again. I changed into a brown hair and brown hair 17 years old I moved to Forks and found a person who would be a good father to me. She entered the man name Charlie's mind and placed in it my baby memories. Now he believed that I was his daughter. I went to school called Forks High and I ran across a coven of Vampires. They didn't know I was a vampire because changing my appearance also changed my scent.

I fell somewhat in love with Edward but my heart always belonged to Aro. I would cry at night for him. Hoping he was watching over me. After my '18th' birthday (I am really 6305 years old. Older then all of them added together) the Cullen's left me and I was mad at them. How dare they abandon me! I will make them pay when I see them again. I wasn't Aro's mate for nothing. I was still his even in death. I hoped to see him again. Little did I know it was going to be soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Sorry for the short Prologue **


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the Prologue please go back and look at it:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I don't know why I let Alice talk me into saving Edward. I should be telling her what to do I am 6305 years old and I am physical 25. I didn't want to go back to Volterra ever again. That city only held pain for me. But here I am in the city with Alice driving in. The city had changed somewhat but I still knew everything.

"Go Bella. You're the only one who can save him go straight ahead he is under the clock tower", Alice says telling me where to go

I roll my eyes but get out and run slowly for me to the clock tower. I smell blood of a kid but I don't go after it. I had hunted 4 days ago in Seattle I took out a rapist. They shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth. I wonder what the Cullen's would say with my choice of diet. It will be funny to see. I am an human drinker not an animal drinker. I didn't like the taste of animal blood. I had tried it but it was not to my liking so I always hunted in Seattle while I was in Forks. I didn't what the shape-shifters on my ass. Especially after putting thoughts into Jacob Black and Billy Black's minds to make them trust me. They didn't know I was a vampire they couldn't tell. But I could tell they were shape-shifters they smelled awful but I sucked it up for the protection. James mate was about trying to get me and I didn't want to kill her but I would if she got closer to me or harmed anyone of my friends. I could fight real well thanks to my 6305 years on this earth. I lived through plague and pestilence and came out on top. I won't let her or anyone get to me. I took a liking to those shape-shifters because they were always willing to protect me even if they didn't know I was a vampire. It was great acting human expect when I had to eat. I had to go to the toilet all the time and throw it up. I was still a vampire so I couldn't digest food.

I was jogged out of my thoughts when I see Edward about to reveal himself. I gently push him back.  
"Bella", he says

"Edward", I say coldly

"You're alive", Edward says smiling

"Yes I am no thanks to you", I say glaring at him

"Please love forgive me. I didn't mean what I said", Edward replies

"We will talk about this later. Let's just get out of the city", I say

"I don't think so", a voice says

I know he is a vampire.

"Felix, Demetri no rules were broken. We need to leave", Edward says

"Edward we have to go with them", Alice says appearing

"Fine. But no one harms my Bella", Edward says possessively

"I am not your Bella. You lost the right to call that when you left me in the woods", I say following the two vampires

Edward and Alice hold me close to their side as they lead us in to the Castle. My mind remembers the good and the bad times here. Maybe I will get to see Marcus and Caius while I am here. At least I think they are alive. I will know soon. We enter the throne room. I was feeling a pull but that couldn't be possible.

"Edward, Alice and Bella your alive after all. Are you glad I didn't grant your wish Edward", the man with black hair and red ruby eyes says

I know him. It can't be. It is just not possible. I saw him die. He was burned to ash. But there he was in front of me.

"Aro?" I whisper

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Another day and other vampire to see. We had just denied Edward Cullen his request to die and he stormed out of here. I wish I could kill myself I what to be with my mate. Edward's 'mate' wasn't his true mate like he thought it was otherwise he could never have left her.

"Masters Felix and Demetri are being them here", Jane says

"Thank you Jane. Stand by the wall in case we need you", Marcus replies

I was suddenly feeling a long lost pull that I tried to ignore. 5 minutes later Edward enters with the seer Alice. In between them was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. I know that look in her eyes from somewhere.

"Aro?" she whispers

How does she know me?

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

When the girl Bella walks in I see a shocking gold bond attaching her to Aro but it was toned with black like it had be weakened. She has a blue bond to me and Caius. Also a grey bond to me telling me I changed her. Who is this girl? Why does she have bonds to us? Why is she my brother's soul mate? There was only one woman that could be. But that was impossible she was dead. I saw her die and their bond broke. Who the hell is this girl? When she sees us she freezes in shock her eyes on Aro. She whisperers his name looking at him in disbelief. Who is this girl?

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Aro?" I whisper

"Yes you must be Edward's mate Bella", Aro says

I was stunned speechless he was alive my heart soared and healed its self.

"We will be going now Aro", Edward says

"No!" I say loudly moving away from Edward and towards Aro

"Bella get back here", Edward demands

"No. I hate you. I want nothing to do with you. I have a mate and he is mine forever", I say strongly

"You need to see my father. You are under too much stress. You don't know what you're saying", Edward says

"I do know what I am saying. Aro it is me your mate Isabella", I say to Aro

Aro stiffens so do Marcus and Caius

"You can't be she died", Aro growls

"This is my human form in this time. This is how I really look", I say changing my appearance

I close my eyes and change. I had long curly blonde hair and dark red eyes. I was 6 inches taller and I was 25 again. I open my eyes when it is done.

Aro gasps seeing me as I truly am. Edward and Alice were in shock too. They didn't know I could do that.

"How can we know for sure you are the Isabella?" Caius demands

I roll my eyes and smirk. The usual Caius I remember.

"I can show you Aro my ζευγαρώνω **(Author's Note: Means Mate in Greek)**", I hold out my hand and drop my shield so only Aro could see my thoughts

Aro grasps my hands tightly and looks at all my memories. Including the recent ones.

"It is you my αγάπη **(Means: Love)**", Aro whisperers running a finger down my cheek

Edward growls and Aro and I stop staring at each other and turn to him and makes to leap towards us when Felix and Demetri stop him. His eyes were black and Aro puts me behind him. His touch sends shivers down my spine.

"Leave Cullen. She is my mate and no one else's", Aro says

"Bella please come with us. You don't belong here", Alice pleads

"I belong here more then you. Go", I say coldly

"Felix, Demetri get them out of here", Aro orders

"Yes Master", they say

"I will be back for you my love", Edward says as he is dragged out

"Don't", I say simply as they leave and the doors shut

I turn back to Aro his eyes were full of love and I am guessing so were mine. Aro pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss for the first time in 1000 years. I explode inside. If I had a heart it would be beating raptly. I put all my love and pain into the kiss. I finally full whole…

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"Aro?" Bella whisperers

How does she know me?

"Yes you must be Edward's mate Bella", I say shaking other thoughts out of my head

"We will be going now Aro", Edward says

He didn't think we were going to let him leave with a human did he? He really was Carlisle's golden boy. How far have they fallen? How many more rules have they broken?

"No!" Bella says loudly moving away from Edward and surprisingly towards me

Some part of me is pleased she is away from him. Why I am feeling like that? I feel possessive of her.

"Bella get back here", Edward demands

"No. I hate you. I want nothing to do with you. I have a mate and he is mine forever", Bella says strongly

I wonder who her mate is. So hates Edward is clear. Everyone in the guard and Marcus and Caius can see it.

"You need to see my father. You are under too much stress. You don't know what you're saying", Edward says

I nearly roll my eyes. This boy is in denial. I think he needs checking out.

"I do know what I am saying. Aro it is me your mate Isabella", Bella says to me

I stiffen. She can't be it is not possible. I saw her die. She must be playing some cruel joke on us and she will pay.

"You can't be she died", I growl

"This is my human form in this time. This is how I really look", Bella says

She immediately begins to change her brown hair was turning long curly and blonde she grow 6 inches and when she looked at me her eyes were dark red. She is defiantly MY Isabella. But I had to be sure.

"How can we know for sure you are the Isabella?" Caius demands

I couldn't talk at the moment so I am glad Caius asked.

"I can show you Aro my ζευγαρώνω **(Author's Note: Means Mate in Greek)",** Bella holds out her hand to me.

I take her hand slowly and look at her memories. She was MY Isabella. Her memories of my were so strong. I saw what she saw during the battle with the Romanians and her imprisonment there. They will pay! Her moving to Forks and everything about the Cullen's.

"It is you my αγάπη **(Means: Love)",** I whisper running a finger down her smooth cheek and locking my eyes with hers

Edward growls and Isabella and I stop staring at each other and turn to him and makes to leap towards us when Felix and Demetri stop him. His eyes were black and on instinct I pull Isabella behind my back to keep her safe. Her touch sets me a light.

"Leave Cullen. She is my mate and no one else's", I say

"Bella please come with us. You don't belong here", Alice pleads

"I belong here more then you. Go", Bella says coldly

"Felix, Demetri get them out of here", I order

"Yes Master", they say

"I will be back for you my love", Edward says as he is dragged out

"Don't", Isabella says simply as they leave and the doors shut

Once the doors where shut I pull her into my arms and kiss her with all the passion I have in me. She is back with me where she belongs. I will never let anyone part us again…

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Bella is acutely our Isabella our sister and Aro's mate that makes the bond I see make sense. When they kiss their bond brightens into White, gold and silver cables their kisses sealed they together again it is truly a sight to see…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward my son what is wrong have you got Bella with you?" Carlisle asks as Alice and I are on the phone outside Volterra.

"I haven't got Bella with me. She STAYED with Aro. They are controlling her. I need help to get her out", I say

"We are on our way. Stay safe", Carlisle says hanging up

"Edward I don't think we should do this", Alice says

"I must get my mate back. You can do what you want but I will get my mate back", I say passionately

I knew I would get her back and she will be mine for eternity…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
